1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to forceps for manipulating various types of tissue. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to open, laparoscopic or endoscopic forceps that manipulate various types of tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many surgical procedures, body vessels, e.g., blood vessels, ducts, adhesions, fallopian tubes, etc. are sealed to defunctionalize or close the vessel. Such sealing procedures often require blunt dissection of patient tissue. Working with viable moist and low friction tissue requires the surgeon to use comparatively sharp devices and comparatively high tension to effectively separate the tissue.